Olvidando recuerdos en la arena One-shot Kentin
by GeliMer
Summary: Aun soy débil, debería estar buscándote, pero solo estoy sentado en la arena...


-Todos los personajes son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemov-

¡Este es mi primer fic! Espero les guste

-Feat Kentin-

Que se supone que hago aquí, digo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo el impulso de correr a su departamento tumbar la puerta y abrazarla, decirle que no tiene que volver a temer, que ya no soy ese tipo débil que siempre estuvo tras ella; pero no, soy un idiota y me quedo aquí sentado en la arena.

-está claro eres un imbécil kentin- me decía a mí mismo revolviendo mi cabello con ambas manos y mirando al cielo.

¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Que acaso no me fui por ella? Quise dejar de ser ese gafotas para poder defenderla de idiotas como Castiel y para por fin lograr que dejara de mirarme solo como alguien a quien proteger, alguien "adorable" según ella.

-se acabó me largo- dije al aire

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA- escuche como alguien gritaba

-esa voz- nunca olvidaría esa voz, comencé a mirar a todas partes en busca de su origen y la encontré… era ella, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, no… lo es más, se ve distinta su cabello es mas largo y ¡diablos! Nunca creí que la veria en traje de baño. Senti que mi rostro se sonrojaba comencé a acercarme sin siquiera controlar mis propios movimientos.

-¡Aléjate de mi idiota!- Gritó, esta con alguien mas un tipo bronceado y con tatuajes ¿que pretende con ella?

-¿no escuchaste? Ella no te quiere cerca- dije sonriendo.

-¿Y este quien es preciosa? ¿Tu hermano? Vamos vamos que solo estamos jugando un rato-

-No, no soy su hermano y si no quieres tener problemas mejor lárgate en este momento-

-Hey tranquilo, la violencia no es la solución, nos vemos luego preciosa- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-es un …- dije sin poder terminar

-¡hijo de puta!- grito, su cara está demasiado roja se nota su molestia

Siguió a ese tipo con la mirada hasta que desapareció, después cayó en cuenta que yo estaba allí me miro sonrojada

-esto… muchas gracias por defenderme – dijo pateando la arena con su pie

-Feat Sucrette-

No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos, son tan familiares me hacen sentir tan tranquila, cuando me di cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de el

-¡wha Perdón!- dije apartándome sonrojada ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

\- s-si no te preocupes- dijo apartando la mirada

-y bueno de verdad gracias por ayudarme creí que él nunca se iría- dije señalando a la dirección en la que se fue el idiota.

-¿Lo conoces?- me pregunto

-Claro que no, solo se acercó y empezó a hablarme de Australia y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba preguntando cosas raras y demasiado cerca

-No deberías estar sola por aquí esos pervertidos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento- me dijo muy serio y sonaba molesto.

-ya lo sé… solo quería caminar un poco, distraerme- dije mirando al suelo

-y… ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunte

-eh bueno.. y-yo me llamo…-titubeaba al hablar

-oh! Perdón! No tienes que decírmelo, bueno, gracias por ayudarme yo… creo que me voy- estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas ¿Qué me pasa?

-no, no te vayas- me tomo de la mano y sentí mi cara demasiado caliente

-¿eh?- no pude decir nada, esta sensación la recuerdo bien, el me hace sentir tan familiar. El miro nuestras manos juntas e inmediatamente me soltó.

\- Y bueno, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar aquí sola? –cambio de tema

\- Solo quería olvidar todo por un momento- dije

\- Pero son vacaciones, deberías estar en alguna otra parte con tus amigos- me dijo sonriendo

\- Si, bueno, no puedo estar divirtiéndome.. No sin el- lo dije tan bajo que creo no lo escucho- comencé a acariciarme los brazos.

\- ¡tienes frio! ¿No trajiste algo para cubrirte?- me pregunto

-si, solo que lo deje del otro lado de la playa supongo que ire para alla-

-¿qu-quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto inseguro

-¡claro! Muchas gracias- sonreí

-bueno por lo pronto usa esto, no cubre mucho pero servirá- me puso una camisa blanca en la espalda y él se quedó en camiseta.

-Feat. Kentin-

-y bien, háblame de ese chico que mencionaste... ¿por qué no puedes divertirte sin él?- dije lo más entusiasmado que pude, debí pensar que ya había alguien, tampoco es que ella estuviera esperando a que yo me confesara.

-¿Qué? –me dijo sorprendida

-bueno, es que él era la única persona con la que me divertía- me dijo jugando con su pelo y sin mirarme

-¿era? ¿Ya no esta contigo? – le pregunte. Parece que tengo oportunidad si ya no hay nadie con ella.

Ella asintió, -el ya no está desde hace tiempo… un año exactamente-

Me quede helado, esto es increíble, no podía ser yo del que hablaba, eso seria demasiado soñar.

-¿y como es el? – pregunte curioso-

Ella se detuvo –ammm… es de esta estatura- dijo señalando por debajo de su barbilla – y usa unas gafotas de este tamaño- explico haciendo unos círculos con sus manos en sus ojos-

-ja ja ja- no pude evitar reir

\- que es tan gracioso?- pregunto un poco molesta

-bueno, no entiendo como pudiste divertirte con un tipo asi- dije, de verdad yo era muy deprorable en ese entonces.

-es que tu no entiendes… Nadie entiende, Ken era el único que se acercaba a mí, el único que me aceptaba aunque solo trajera conmigo un paquete de galletas, el no paraba de sonreír y de hablarme siempre, él estaba para mí-

Hubo un silencio.

-Yo…- dije sin poder terminar de hablar

-pero ya no está, el idiota me dejo... Decidió irse sin más, dijo que su padre lo había cambiado de escuela y no podía hacer nada- escuche como sollozaba- pero ¿sabes? Yo pude hacer algo, si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad hubiera hablado con su padre, con quien sea para que él se quedara-

No pude seguir escuchando la tome del brazo y la atraje hasta mí, la abrace fuerte. Esperando que eso compensara este año que la deje sola, ese abrazo llevaba todos mis sentimientos.

-Prometo no volverte a dejar su.. Nunca más- ella me miro extrañada y ruborizada.

-¿Qué? De que…-estaba confundida

-vamos no me hagas decirlo- dije sonrojado –soy yo… Ken-

-¿QUEEEEE?- grito

-si- sonreí – y bueno ¿crees que es mal momento para que te diga que te amo?


End file.
